


Another Broken Record

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Falling In Love, Guilt, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: Habit, it seems good, yet it feels like the fires will rain down on you as soon as it is broken.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 11





	Another Broken Record

Repetition is safety.

Repeating the same thing over and over again; time will pass but a schedule can stop the time from blurring into itself. So, as his new schedule slowly fell apart he couldn’t catch his bearings.

Everything was  _ facts. _ No conflicts, everything was there and it was true. It wasn’t much, but it kept him alive and sane through school and his family’s ordeals. 

_ His hand slipped from the boy’s hand, the New York’s moon illuminating his features in a way he’d never thought to admire before. The loose hairs seeming to show how perfect he truly was, how even a flaw for others would look amazing on him.  _

_ “I should probably-...” _

_ “Yeah,” He quickly nodded, waving weakly as he climbed back in through the window.  _

The schedule was practically set on fire before him that night, and it didn’t seem as bad as it did now. It’d all derailed, Jack wasn’t here. Everyone was hurt; he could barely see a way through this. He’d asked Sarah- repeatedly- and he felt his stomach sink when he realized the way she’d spoke of him was precisely how his stupid string-together poems did. “He’s probably just… waiting for information, he looked like he had a plan.” He lied, setting a hand on Sarah’s shoulder as he swung back out the window as quietly as he could manage. “David- what the  _ hell? _ ” She hissed, grabbing her younger brother’s wrist.

“Most I can do for him is be support for the newsies like he was,” Sarah’s face fell, nodding as she pulled a small box out, holding them to him. “They were..gonna be for Jack to bring, but I think anything that’ll make those boys smile is worth taking.” He nodded, “Thanks, Sare. I promise, that this’ll work out. I’ll get Jack back, for all of us.”

You’d think of everything David has learned;

He’d know against one thing. 

To not make promises he’s unsure of being able to complete.


End file.
